


The Only One

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy gets her man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's Karaoke night at the Penny and everyone is there. Andy's watching Sam with the nurse that he's been _dating_ again since right after the blackout fiasco. She broke up with Luke that night and Sam knew but was keeping his distance after the fight they had.

_**Flashback** _

_It was her third day off after the shooting and she finally felt like going out. She walked into the Penny alone, hell bent on talking to Sam. Their eyes met when she walked in and they nodded at each other. She was making her way over but unfortunately Luke cornered her and things didn't go well._

_Luke was trying to plead his case. "Come on Andy. You know we were good together."_

_She kept her eyes on Sam as she shook her head. "It's not going to work Luke. It was_ never _going to work."_

_Luke followed her line of sight and laughed. "He's never going to want more than a roll in the sack Andy. You think I'm too dedicated to my job? Swarek loves UC more than anything you could ever give him."_

_All she could think was_ maybe he was right _but what did she have to loose. "Maybe."_

_She tried to step around him but he grabbed her and kissed her. He put on a hell of a show which sent Sam out the back door and he missed Andy slapping the hell out of Luke._

_Andy saw he was gone and pushed her way outside. "Sam!" He was opening his truck door. "Sam wait!"_

_He was doing everything he could to keep his composer. "Not interested McNally."_

_She made it to his truck. "Please? We need to talk."_

_He sighed and pinched his eyes closed. "No. We don't. It's pretty clear what you have to say. And you know what, great for you."_

_She threw up her hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_He slammed his door. "Me?_ Are you serious _?" He got right in her face. "_ You _are the one that came to_ me _, pushed_ me _against a wall and then ran when you couldn't follow through. You don't know what the hell you want."_

_She could feel the anger rolling off of him. "I want you Sam." She reached for him and he pulled away._

_He laughed harshly. "You want me so bad when five minutes ago you were in there lip locked with Callaghan." He backed up towards his truck. "It was what it was. Just leave it alone."_

_He climbed in his truck and drove away. She walked home not believing what had happened but she wasn't going to give up. Sam didn't think he'd been this angry in a long time. He'd tortured himself for months over her and he was done. He pulled into his drive and made a call he never thought he would again. She happily accepted his invitation and Sam did everything he could that night to get Andy McNally out of his head. All it got him was the inability to look at himself or Monica the next morning._

_Oliver was entirely too chipper when he walked into the locker room the next morning. "Hey brother!"_

_Sam turned his back groaned. "What's got you in such a great mood?"_

_He laughed loudly. "Oh buddy! You should've stuck around for the show last night."_

_Sam sighed as he started to change. "What? Did Epstein cuff himself to Diaz again?"_

_Oliver smacked his locker door. "Better." Sam raised an eyebrow. "McNally slapped Callaghan. You could've heard a pin drop. I swear it was a beautiful thing. Apparently she broke up with him the night of the blackout and he just can't seem to get it through his thick skull." It was all a little too much for him to take in. He sat down hard and Oliver clapped him on the back. "You ok Sammy?"_

_He was far from ok. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Uhh. Yeah." He nodded. "Long night."_

_His best friend chuckled. "I saw McNally leave right after you. She finally snag you?"_

_Sam looked up, a mixture of shame and anger. "I wasn't_ _with McNally last night."_

_Oliver knew a screw up moment when he saw one. "Jesus Sammy. Please tell me you didn't do something stupid." Sam gave a single nod. "Please not the nurse." Another single nod. Oliver didn't say anything else until they were walking out. "I thought you broke up with her."_

_Sam growled. "_ I did but last night _..." He saw Oliver shake his head too late. He turned and Andy was right behind him, reaching out for him. He saw the hurt look on her face. He cursed inwardly but walked away. "We're going to be late."_

_Andy stood there, staring after him and Oliver was frozen in place for a moment, looking between them. He knew there was nothing he could say so he followed Sam._

_Andy walked into Parade in a daze. She missed Luke being right behind her. "I told you Swarek would never want you."_

_As much as it killed Sam to hear that, he had to make her believe it. Oliver just stared in disbelief. "Sam."_

_He shook it off. "It's better this way. Just leave it." He knew the world was against him when Frank partnered them for the day. He tried to talk to her, to keep it professional and she didn't say anything unless she had to._

_That was the longest two weeks of his life. Every night he kept up the rouse, had Monica at the Penny with him every night. It was killing him but he had to do it._

_**Present** _

She was watching him with the nurse. She could tell he was faking it but she didn't understand why. She'd put her name down to sing after a little liquid courage. She was going to let him know she knew he was lying.

Traci cheered her on in her fight to get her man. "You're going to drive him crazy."

She saw his head snap towards the stage when her name was called. Everyone cheered as she made her way to the stage. She put everything she had into the song and never broke eye contact with him.

 

_**I'm The Only One by Melissa Etheridge** _

_Please baby can't you see_ _  
My mind's a burnin' hell I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'_ _  
My heart apart as well_ _  
Tonight you told me That you ache for something new_ __  
And some other woman is lookin' like something That might be good for you

 _Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_ _  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong_ _  
But I'm the only one_ _  
Who'll walk across the fire for you I'm the only one_ _  
Who'll drown in my desire for you It's only fear that makes you run_ __  
The demons that you're hiding from When all your promises are gone I'm the only one

 _Please baby can't you see I'm trying to explain_ _  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door And I'm not going back again_ _  
Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away_ __  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow That holds you down today

 _Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_ _  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong_ _  
But I'm the only one Who'll walk across the fire for you_ _  
I'm the only one Who'll drown in my desire for you_ _  
It's only fear that makes you run The demons that you're hiding from_ __  
When all your promises are gone I'm the only one

 

When she finished she threw the mic down and made her way through the crowd to him. Everyone was watching and when she kissed him with everything she had the place erupted. He briefly kissed back which made her moan and in turn made him harder than he'd been in his life. She walked out leaving him and everyone else stunned.

That night he did not take Monica home. He went home alone and took a very long, very cold shower. After several minutes he succumbed to the fact that the cold wasn't helping. She'd gotten too far under his skin this time. He flipped the hot water on, closed his eyes let his hand wrap around his arousal and let his mind wander to thoughts of her. The night of the blackout played over and over. The moment he had her underneath him, the feeling of her warm body against his, he knew he was done...completely ruined for any other woman. Minutes later he was calling out her name as he shuddered through his release.

The entire station had heard what happened and everyone was talking about it. Andy walked in with her head up and a smile on her face. Frank easily could have shown mercy on his best friend but it was all a little too fun watching him squirm. He'd known something was between them _before_ she was cut loose but knew nothing serious had happened. Now Sam had no real excuse not to go after her. He paired them up and smirked when Sam glared at him. Andy only spoke when she had to and shift went pretty quickly. A week worth of nights at the Penny and Sam didn't do anything except squirm under her gaze. It made him wonder if she ever felt this uncomfortable when he stared at her.

Oliver had been taking great pleasure in his best friend's pain. "Sammy, she's turned down every drink offer from at least a dozen guys this week. She's not your Rookie anymore and frankly you're an idiot if you don't go after the best thing that could ever happen to you." Sam didn't respond, just sat staring at his beer. "Usually I say you're an idiot in jest but brother this time I mean it." He clapped Sam on the back and walked away. Sam watched as he walked over to the rookie table and sat next to Andy.

Sam finished his beer and left. He needed to think and being in the same building with her was screwing with his head. He sat on his deck in the dark and drank half a bottle of tequila. The next morning he walked in to find Donovan Boyd in Frank's office. He was _not_ in the mood for him today.

He changed and when he walked out Frank called him up to his office. "What's up Frank?"

Frank could see Sam wasn't in the mood which made it a lot more fun. "It seems as though Detective Boyd has a job for you."

Boyd smiled and patted him on the back. "Sure do buddy. I really think you'll be interested."

Sam leaned against the corner of Frank's desk and rubbed his temples. "Not interested. I'm done with UC Boyd." He saw Andy walk by with Traci and Jerry.

Boyd followed his line of sight and shook his head. "Finally got your hands on the rookie huh?"

Sam growled. "She's _not_ a rookie anymore and the rest is _none_ of your business."

Frank stepped out of his office. "McNally! Nash!"

Both jumped and said. "Yes sir?"

He smiled a little at their excitement. "Supernova's having a free concert today. A thousand wristbands went out and they only have enough room for eight hundred. Take the other rookies and help them out. McNally, you're in charge."

She perked right up. "Great! Who's playing?" Frank had already disappeared back into his office. She looked at Traci, smiling she said. "Just another day at the office."

They rounded up the others and headed to Supernova. Boyd tried to talk to Sam but he wasn't interested. "Look, I'm severely hung over and _not_ in the mood for you." He stood up straight and walked over to him. "So listen and listen closely. I. Am. Done. With. UC." He walked out and called to Oliver. "Shaw! Let's go hassle the rookies."

Oliver didn't need to be asked twice; next to eating, hassling the rookies was his favorite hobby. He climbed into a cruiser with Sam and they headed out. "Boyd trying to entice you with a job?" Sam nodded. "And?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Not interested."

He just nodded at his friend's response. They pulled into Supernova's lot to find Andy and Traci dragging a guy off their cruiser and handcuffing him. Sam couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. They pulled around to the side and parked. By the time they made it back around Andy was at the front talking with a young girl as she was moving a barrier.

Oliver was still talking about the guy on the cruiser. "Probably thinks it's the best day of his life getting handcuffed by those two."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. Who wouldn't?" As he was saying it they heard the pop and saw the girl Andy was talking to jerk and fall.

Things moved in slow motion. Oliver and Sam moved towards them and Sam froze when he heard two more pops and saw Andy jerk and fall.

"Andy!" Sam called in shots fired as people scattered. "1509! Shots fired! Supernova. Queens Quay and Richardson. Two people shot. Officer down. Rush an ambulance right away. I repeat, officer down." He dropped beside her and could see one of the bullets had missed her vest, hitting her in the shoulder. He searched her for the other bullet and found it lodged right over her heart. He could barely breathe knowing if it had been armor piercing she'd be gone.

She was in immense pain and could barely breathe. She was struggling and flailing then she felt his presence. She croaked out. _"Sam?"_

He hovered over her. "I'm here. I'm right here." He loosened her vest to help her breathe then put pressure on her shoulder to slow the bleeding. "You're going to be fine. An ambulance is on the way, ok? Just stay with me." He took her hand and squeezed. "Just stay with me Andy."

She could feel the hot tears running down her cheek. _"It hurts so bad Sam. I can't breathe."_

She was tearing his heart open. "I know and I'm sorry. Just try to relax, it'll help you breathe." You're going to be ok." He hated that he couldn't do anything for her.

She closed her eyes and sobbed. _"It hurts."_

He leaned closer and caressed her face. "Andy, the ambulance is here. It's going to be ok." Her eyes closed and she went limp. "Andy! Come on!" He lightly shook her. "Come on Andy!"

The ambulances were there and the medics went to work on Andy and the girl next to her. They hooked up an IV and took over the pressure on her shoulder wound. "Anyone going with her?"

Sam jumped up and helped them load her in the back. "I am."

He held her hand as they rode to the hospital. They knocked her out so she wouldn't be in anymore pain. Sam paced the waiting room waiting to hear how she was. Frank and the others showed up awhile later. "Any news?"

Sam shrugged and nodded towards the doors. "They haven't come out yet."

A little while later a doctor came out. "McNally family?" All of her friends stepped up and he smiled. "Officer McNally is fine. She's sleeping right now. We got the bullet out of her shoulder. She'll be here for a couple of days, out of work for a couple of weeks. She's very lucky she was wearing a vest." Sam had told everyone about the second bullet to her chest.

Traci was tearful when she asked. "When can we see her?"

The doctor smiled. "She'll be in recovery for a little longer then to a room. You should all go home. She probably won't be awake tonight."

Frank shook hands with him. "Thanks doc. We'd all just like to see her first."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll send a nurse to get you all when she's moved."

They thanked him and he left. An hour later a nurse came to get them all. Sam stood outside her room while everyone took their turn seeing her.

He stood up when Traci and Jerry came out. Traci kept her eyes on Andy when she said. "I'm going to go home and change. Will you stay with her until I get back?"

He wanted the first watch. "You go home and get some rest Nash. I'll stay with her. "

She surprised him with a hug. "Thanks Sam."

Everyone had their turn and headed home. He stood in the door watching Oliver talk to her. "McNally, you gave us a scare. But you're going to be fine. Sammy's gonna stay with you tonight. Don't be too hard on him yeah?" Sam smiled a little at his best friend. He walked over to the door and squeezed Sam's shoulder. "She's going to be fine Sammy." He nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sam thanked him and Oliver left. He took a few more minutes watching her before he walked over and sat down. He took her hand in his. "You're going to be fine Mc...Andy. They got the bullet out, fixed you up. The one to the chest is going to hurt like hell for a while. You were damn lucky."

He held her hand until he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to her voice and a tug on his hand. "Sam?"

He sat up and scrubbed his free hand over his face. "Uhh. Hey. Umm. You ok? Been awake long?"

She smiled a little. "Yes and not long." She looked down at their hands and back at him, both looking a little flustered. "What umm...what are you doing here?" She tried to remove her hand but he held on tight.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Volunteered to sit with you." He swallowed hard. "If umm...if you want me to go then I can call Nash or somebody." She shook her head and he smiled a little. "Ok. How do you _really_ feel?"

She shifted a little and winced. "Hurts like hell. What happened?" He spent a few minutes reminding her. "The girl?" He shook his head, she didn't make it. Her bullet had been to the head. "Oh! God." She began to cry.

Sam moved closer to her and wiped the tears away. "Andy, there's _nothing_ you could have done. Nothing _anyone_ could have done. It was to the head." He caressed her cheek as she continued to cry. _"Shh! It's ok sweetheart._ " He whispered. _"It's ok."_ He finally sat on the bed beside her and held her until she stopped. She moved over in the bed. "Would you..." He lay down beside her and she fell asleep in his arms as held her tight.

When she woke up the second time Traci and the other rookies were there. Traci understood her look. "He went home for a shower. He said to tell you he'd be back for dinner."

Sam went home, took a hot shower and slept for a few hours. He stopped for food before heading back to the hospital. She was alone when he walked in. "Hey!" She said with a small smile. "You didn't have to come back."

He shook his head and sat down by her bed. "Always the stubborn one." He set out the food. "I know the food here sucks so I thought you might appreciate something good."

He brought her favorite; Turkey club on sourdough and fries. "Thanks Sam." He gave her a small smile and shrugged. "I umm...I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out here. I'm fi..."

He glared at her and said. "Do NOT say fine. You were shot."

She sighed and kept her eyes on her food. "Ok. Maybe not _fine_ but you still don't have to be here."

He picked up his sandwich. "Got nowhere else to be." He saw her frown and nod. He sighed as he took her hand. "Andy, there's nowhere else I WANT to be."

She looked up surprised. "But..."

He put his sandwich back down and moved the table out of the way so he could sit next to her. "You know I can be an idiot sometimes." She giggled and winced. He glared and shook his head. "I umm...I lied to you." He expected the surprised look. "I didn't mean it when I said _it was what it_ _was_. As happy as I was that you came to me the night of the blackout I shouldn't have let it get out of control. That was my fault. I know why you left and I'm sorry for how I acted."

She squeezed his hand. "You deserved better than what would've happened Sam. Believe it or not but YOU have never been my second choice. You've always been the first but you scare me." He looked confused. "I've never had anyone make me _feel_ like you do. I...I always pick the safe choice so I don't get hurt."

He caressed her cheek. "But I would never hurt you."

She nodded. "But you would leave. _Everyone_ leaves in some way." He shook his head. " _I'd rather_ _work the streets than man the wire room until a spot opens up."_ She smiled sadly. "You said it yourself our first day. I saw you with Boyd in Frank's office."

He nodded. "But I told him I was done."

She looked confused. "Why? It's what you've been wanting, working so hard for."

He kissed her knuckles. "I didn't know what was important, what I really wanted then but I do now."

She was lost. "What's that?"

He leaned in closer and whispered. _"You. Us."_

She gasped at his confession. "But Monica..."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. " _Jesus_ I really am an idiot. I...I was using her." He looked up. "To try to forget about how much I want you." He smiled at her shocked expression. "You don't really think I just let random...never mind." He shook his head. "I acted like such an ass because I...I _care_ about you."

She smiled big and grabbed a handful of his shirt using it to pull him to her. "Kiss me Sam."

He laughed and quickly closed the gap. He whispered against her lips. _"My pleasure McNally."_

They stayed locked in a tender kiss for several minutes. Sam brushed his nose across hers and pulled back. They finished dinner and found a cheesy movie to watch.

She lay in his arms quietly until the movie ended. "They're sending me home in the morning."

She could feel his smile. "That's great." She nodded. "And you already have a ride home so you can escape as soon as they give you the papers." Andy giggled again. "Of course...that's if you don't mind me taking you home."

She looked up and nudged his jaw. When he looked down she kissed him. "Good enough answer?"

He _hmm'd_ and stole a kiss, this one longer and deeper. "I think that'll work."


	2. Chapter 2

Andy spent the night curled up in Sam's arms. Just after breakfast the next morning she was released and they walked into her condo thirty minutes later. She sighed and looked around.

Sam stood behind her. "You ok?" She nodded slightly. He stepped up closer and put his hand on her lower back. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged and looked over at him. "Just trying to figure out exactly how I'm going to shower."

He stepped in front of her and cupped her face. "I'll help you any way I can."

She looked sad as she shook her head. "Sam...you don't..."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Andy, you want a shower and I can help."

She fisted his t-shirt. "This wasn't exactly how I imagined you seeing me for the first time."

He ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek. "We have all the time in the world for that." He kissed her again. "Come on." She led them back to her room and he undressed her. The bruise between her breasts made him gasp. "Jesus Andy." He lightly caressed her skin as he shook his head.

She put her hand over his. "I'm ok Sam. It barely even hurts."

He leaned over and kissed her softly. _"So beautiful."_

He finished undressing and they climbed in the shower. Sam had never really stayed around long enough to shower with any of his ex's. He was always up and rushing himself or both of them out the next morning. He could definitely get used to showering with her though. Afterwards he dried both of them off and carried her to her bed. She tried to argue with him about it but he kissed her quiet.

He sat her down on the bed. "Pajamas?" She shook her head as she moved back on the bed.

He sighed because he knew that look in her eyes. As much as he wanted her he couldn't, not until he didn't have to worry about hurting her. He helped her pull back the covers and crawled in beside her.

Andy let him get comfortable before cuddling up to him. "Thank you Sam. For everything."

He kissed her temple. "Any time sweetheart." She fell asleep in his arms again.

The next morning Sam made them breakfast before he left for work. When he got in everyone asked how she was and were happy to hear she was home. Her friends paid her a visit when they got off work.

She was relaxing on the sofa with Dov regaling her with his latest adventure of screwing up. Her phone beeped and she hid a smile at Sam's message. _**Missed you today.**_

She answered back. _**You could always come over.**_

He smiled at the thought of seeing her. _**I want you to myself.**_

She laughed; luckily it was at a funny part in the story. _**I'll run them off soon.**_

Sam shook his head, could picture her coming up with an excuse. _**Can't wait.**_

An hour later Andy's friends were leaving her place and Sam was on his way there. They had decided to keep their relationship to themselves for the time being. Everyone would probably find out when she went back to work in a few days anyway.

He let himself in and locked up. He undressed as he walked through the house, slipping into the shower with her he whispered. _"Can't believe you started without me."_

She held back a laugh as she said. "I got Chris to help me get undressed so..."

He growled and bit her neck lightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Not funny McNally."

She sighed and melted back into him. "I don't know, I thought it was pretty hysterical."

They showered and fell into bed again. This was their nightly routine while she was on leave. To celebrate her return to work he was taking her out on a proper date. She finally returned to work and everyone watched them closely. It was a fight but they managed to keep their hands off each other.

Oliver had been watching them closely all week. They'd been nothing but _McNally_ and _Sir_ since she came back but at least they were talking. She was standing at the bar waiting for her drink when he asked. "How are you feeling McNally?"

She smiled big. "Great sir. Really glad to be back."

Sam played it off as much as possible. "Almost done with desk duty. Ready to be back on the streets McNally?"

She bit back a smile and nodded. "More than ready sir."

Oliver smiled at the two; at least they were not fighting anymore. "Does this mean you two made up?" Andy and Sam shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes. Good because the kids don't like it when Mom and Dad are fighting."

Andy rolled her eyes and Sam glared. Oliver clapped him on the back and walked away. Sam watched him for a second. "Do you think he knows?"

She took a sip of her beer and shrugged. "He acts like he does."

He turned back to her. "We can tell them any time you're ready."

She smiled and looked around at their friends. "I don't want to hide us but I kind of like having it just the two of us right now."

He chuckled. "Me too." He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked around. "Speaking of just the two of us."

She blushed at how dark his eyes turned. "Give me 30 and I'm all yours."

He nodded once and she went back to the rookie table. He waited a few minutes then joined them. Thirty minutes later she was telling everyone goodnight and heading out the door. Sam waited a few minutes and said goodnight too. He found her leaning against his truck when he walked out.

His heart beat faster at the sight of her. "Need a ride McNally?"

She pushed off his bumper and said. "If it isn't too much trouble."

He laughed as he walked over and opened the door for her. They spent that night like they had every night since she got home; wrapped up in each other's arms. At the end of her first week back Sam took her out to dinner. They went to a little mom and pop Italian place and had a great time.

Andy was out of her sling and her mobility was pretty good. She was excited about her night out with Sam. "Who knew Sam Swarek could be such a romantic?"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Mmm." He kissed her neck. _"You look so sexy tonight."_

She ran her fingers through his hair as she said breathlessly. _"Sam."_ He kissed, sucked, and nipped on her neck. "Oh! God!" He pulled her closer and continued his assault. "Take me home Sam." He bit a little harder. "Make love to me."

He growled as he picked her up and carried her to his truck. He drove them to his house and they barely made it through the door. "Jesus Andy! You are so _so_ beautiful." He backed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Andy moaned into his mouth as their bodies melted together.

His hands slipped to her ass and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and his lips never left hers as he carried her back to his room. He set her to her feet once they got there.

Sam could turn her insides to a raging fire just looking at her. This was definitely one of those times. She kept her eyes locked on his as she slid her dress off. It hit the floor and Sam's breath caught. He had truly never seen a more beautiful woman than Andy McNally. When her dress hit the floor she stood before him in a black lace bra and panties.

Andy reached out and started unbuttoning his shirt. He'd never been much for letting a woman undress him but watching her, turned him on even more than he already was. She kissed his chest as she slid his shirt off his shoulders. He rested his hands on her hips as he let her take control. Her hands moved to his belt buckle as she trailed kisses up his neck, nibbling on his ear lobe before moving to his lips. She unbuckled and unzipped his pants while they kissed passionately. She slid his pants down and he stepped out of them.

Sam guided Andy back to his bed and lay her down. She caressed his face as he rested between her legs _. "God Sam."_ Her eyes raked over his face. _"I...I..."_

He smiled and kissed her softly. _"Me too sweetheart."_ He whispered. _"Me too."_

He slowly removed the rest of their clothes. They took time exploring each other's bodies before they made love. He had never felt the things he felt with Andy nor had he ever had a woman respond to him like she did. He could spend hours touching and kissing her. They made love several times before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Oliver could sense a change in their relationship he just couldn't put a finger on what it was. He was just glad they were talking again. It was time for new rookies but they only got one this time around, Nick Collins. They also got a new T.O.; Marlo Cruz.

With a new rookie and T.O. everyone was getting swap around. Andy wasn't happy because she didn't really like working with anyone but Sam. She was first partnered with the new T.O. and she seemed ok. She was ex S.W.A.T., word was she was burnt out and needed a change. She even got to work with the new rookie. They got along great; a nice brother/sister vibe.

Sam was standing at the coffee station with Oliver when the rookie blurted out. "Is McNally seeing anyone?"

Oliver nearly spit his coffee out and Sam nearly burnt himself as he was pouring his cup. Oliver kept his eyes on Sam as he said. "Why G.I. Joe? You interested?"

Nick realized too late what he had said. "Uhh. I...uhh...Sorry sir's. She...it's just...she's beautiful."

Oliver held back a laugh as he watched Sam tense. "Well Collins, as far as I know she's single so maybe you should ask her out."

Sam stormed out, almost knocking Andy over. "Hey! What's going on?"

He growled as he walked past her, holding out a coffee. "Let's get out there McNally."

She looked confused as she took the offered cup. "Ok."

He didn't say anything for a while as they answered calls. Last she knew they were ok but something was clearly wrong. When they got back to the barn that evening it was her turn to be unhappy.

She walked out after changing to hear Marlo talking to Sam. "Hey Swarek!"

He wasn't in the mood but put the attitude away for a minute as he waited for Andy. "Cruz."

He was a decent copper as far as she could see and really sexy. "Heading to the Penny?" He nodded. "Want to grab a drink with me?"

He saw Andy walk out and Oliver walked up as she was asking. He clapped Sam on the back. "He'd love to Cruz."

Andy stood there, watching the scene unfold. Sam saw the hurt look on her face. "No thanks Cruz." She nodded and walked off. He glared at Oliver. "Do _not_ do that kind of shit Shaw."

He could tell he may have over stepped it a little. "Sorry Sammy. You umm...you coming to the Penny?"

Sam scoffed and shook his head. "I don't think so." He watched Andy walk past them and head for the door. "Have one for me." He clapped Oliver on the back and walked out. He watched as she walked towards her house. Pulling out his phone he hit speed dial 3.

Andy wasn't sure how to feel about what had just happened. She felt her phone vibrate and when she saw his name she smiled briefly. "Hello?"

His heart rate sped up for a different reason this time. "Andy...I..."

She sighed and smiled a little more. "Dinner?"

He smiled and nodded. "Be there in 15." He called in an order for Chinese and picked it up before heading to her house. He let himself in and found her on the sofa with two beers. The food was discarded as they made love on her sofa. Later they ate cold Chinese and drank room temperature beer.

Andy was partnered with Nick a few days later and Sam wasn't thrilled. He watched as the new rookie stared at his girlfriend during Parade. The worst part was that Andy didn't even seem to know G.I. Joe was hitting on her.

She laughed as they walked by. "I really want to see that movie too."

Sam watched as Nick perked up. "We should go see it tonight then."

Andy agreed without even thinking about it and Nick smiled. "Yeah. Ok."

Sam growled because there was no way he could keep it from happening. He had poker night with the guys. Shift did not go well for him because all he could think about was later. Little did he know though that Andy was texting her other friends about going with them. Since Sam was having a night with his friends she was going to have one with hers. They ran into each other a few times on patrol. She smiled at him with thoughts of their morning together running through her mind. His smile didn't quite meet his eyes though.

At one scene she finally cornered him. "What's wrong?"

He looked around and sighed before he said. "You're going out with G.I. Joe tonight?"

She looked at him funny and shrugged. "He mentioned going to a movie."

He groaned. "Sweetheart, he was asking you out."

She looked at him like he'd lost his mind. _"What? No way!"_

Sam shook his head; of course she didn't believe it. "Yes he was."

She got called away before they could talk anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about what Sam said. Things got really crazy when they responded to a bank robbery and she forgot all about it. When they finally got back to the station it was pretty late.

Sam's truck was still there so she sent him a text. _**Meet before you leave?**_

He was sitting at his desk when his phone went off; smiling when he saw it was her. _**Interview 4 in 20 minutes?**_

She practically bounced into the locker room. _**Can't wait.**_

Sam put off finishing his reports and headed to the locker room. He quickly changed and went to the room to wait. He managed to get in there without anyone seeing him. He leaned against the table while he waited. A few minutes later the door opened and Andy launched herself into his arms.

She kissed him passionately. "I really missed you today."

He held her tight and buried his face in her hair. "Missed you too." He sighed. "I'm backing out of poker tonight."

She pulled back and cupped his face. "Sam, go have fun with your friends. Please?"

He finally nodded. "Yeah. Ok. The guys will give me too much hell if I don't."

She smiled and leaned into kiss him again. They spent a few more minutes alone before sneaking out and meeting with their friends. Oliver was the most excited about poker night.

Nick walked out and smiled when he saw Andy but frowned when Dov walked up and said. "You guys ready for the movie? I've been dying to see the new _**Carrie**_."

Nick looked confused. "You guys are going too?"

Dov nodded to Andy. "Yeah. Andy said it was rookie night out so..."

Chris and Gail walked up. "Are we eating before or after the movie?"

Sam let out a sigh of relief at the fact that all of her friends were going. Oliver chuckled at the look on Nick's face. "The kids are going to the movies. You guys really know how to live dangerously."

Andy rolled her eyes. "And your exciting night of poker is better?" Oliver opened his mouth to say something but closed it and Andy laughed. "Didn't think so." She winked at Sam as she linked her arms in Traci and Gail's. "Let's go."

Sam watched as she swayed her hips and walked out with all of her friends. "Are we gonna play or what?"

That got the guys moving and Frank even managed to join them. At 2:00 a.m., after cleaning all the guy's wallets out Sam headed home. He drove by her place and a light was on in her bedroom. _**Alone?**_

Andy was still awake, hoping to hear from Sam. When her phone vibrated she smiled. _**G.I. Joe is just leaving.**_

He knew she was teasing but it was still stung a little. _**Guess I should head home then.**_

She frowned. _**I'm sorry.**_

He parked his truck and started up to her place. _**Let me in to make it up to me.**_

Andy was standing in her doorway by the time he made it there. "I'm really sorry Sam. I shouldn't have..."

He crashed his lips into hers and kicked her door closed as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Both were happy they were off the next day. They slept in and had a late breakfast. They were lying on her sofa when he said. "What do you want to do today?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I kind of like what we're doing right now."

He chuckled. "Ok. Well, if you happen to want to go out I'll do whatever you want."

She nuzzled into him. "Here is good." And that's where they stayed.

Sam was getting tired of no one knowing about them. They hadn't really put a timeline on letting the _secret_ out but the time came at the Penny a week later. Nick still wasn't getting the clue that Andy wasn't interested and Marlo ad stepped up her game too.

Sam threw back the last of his scotch and walked over to the juke box, dropping the necessary change in. He found the song he wanted and made his way to Andy. She smiled when she heard the song.

 

_**Locked Outta Heaven by Bruno Mars** _

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh yeah yeah_ _  
_ _Oh yeah yeah yeah_ _  
_ _Ooh!_ _  
_ _Oh yeah yeah_ _  
_ _Oh yeah yeah yeah_ _  
_ _Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_ _  
_ _Never wanna put my heart on the line._ _  
_ _But swimming in your world is something spiritual_ _  
_ _I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_ _  
_ _Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_ _  
_ _And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_ _  
_ _For too long, for too long_ _  
_ _Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_ _  
_ _For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_ _  
_ _Ooh!_ _  
_ _Oh yeah yeah_ _  
_ _Oh yeah yeah yeah_ _  
_ _Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_ _  
_ _You make me testify_ _  
_ _You can make a sinner change his ways_ _  
_ _Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_ _  
_ _And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_ _  
_ _Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_ _  
_ _And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_ _  
_ _For too long, for too long_ _  
_ _Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_ _  
_ _For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Can I just stay here_ _  
_ _Spend the rest of my days here_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Can't I just stay here_ _  
_ _Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_ _  
_ _For too long, for too long_ _  
_ _Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_ _  
_ _For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_ _  
_ _Ooh!_ _  
_ _Oh yeah yeah_ _  
_ _Oh yeah yeah yeah_ _  
_ _Ooh!_

 

Sam walked up behind her and spun her around on her seat. The look of surprise made him smile a little. The look of confusion made him chuckle as he pulled her flush against him and kissed her hard. The bar erupted in cheers and clapping as they kissed.

When Sam pulled back Andy said breathlessly. "I guess we're telling everyone tonight?"

He chuckled as he caressed her cheek. "Yeah babe, we're telling everyone tonight."

"Thank God!" She pulled him back into another kiss.

Oliver put Sam in a headlock. "Ass! You're an ass! I _knew_ something was going on with you two."

Sam smirked as he draped an arm around Andy's shoulders. "You had no clue brother."

Oliver slapped him in the back of the head. They had a few rounds with their friends and went home.

 


End file.
